Down to Fight (and I can't fight this feeling down)
by Miss-shiva-adler
Summary: Another day of training for Raphael Santiago, shadowhunter and caring boyfriend of Simon Lewis, warlock and willing victim.


He stood silent, trying not to breathe too loud, it would be too easy otherwise. He was hiding behind the pillar. Most already had gaping holes in them. If they hadn't been computer generated they would have crumbled and Raphael would have been standing in ruins. Since they weren't actually trying to play on the realistic sides of things it didn't bother him as much as it could have.

He activated his soundless rune to move around again. He couldn't see his target anywhere. He crouched trying to find the vibrations of steps on stones. Unless his warlock had grown a pair of wings over the last few minutes it was the only way he could track him. He could of course not hear nor feel anything.

By Raziel he had gotten good at this game.

He reinforced his grip on his katars. The silence was almost deafening. You could have heard a needle fall on the ground. He counted the seconds. There was still a predictability to attacks that shadowhunters were trained to anticipate.

There would be intervals and angles. Always to the left side first before trying to touch him from his right. Simon had already attacked him twice from the right and from the front. He would attack from the back. He spun on his axis and feigned a step forward;

The blow of magic landed above his shoulder. It missed. Raphael moved in. Every step was followed by a clash of magic against steel. The sparks of magic flew around. Simon deflected every single one of his blows. The magical mist around his hands protected him from any possible injury. Months ago Raphael would have been too worried, too scared to actually hurt his boyfriend. But they were past that.

He lunged forward and Simon dodged again, this time using his feet. Left- right- left- right. Always the same rhythm. It wouldn't be too hard to intercept, left-right-le- He noticed Simon's surprised expression as another feint gave him the upper hand. The blows sped up. Simon kept up. Block - dodge, left-right-left-right. He thrust his weapons up to Simon's ribs, grazing the fabric of his T-shirt.

There was a grunt of discontent and he couldn't keep himself from smirking. He thrust forward again in a series of blows. Simon's protective shield kept the sharp edges at bay as he crossed his arms to summon it. The green mist sent out yellow sparks as the steel clashed against it. The intense gaze and the brow frowned in concentration were a good look on the warlock.

He bulged his muscles, the flexibility rune on his forearm was still glowing and he stepped in again to try and throw his boyfriend off balance.

He never saw Simon's dodge coming, he kept in a strangled cry of fear as Simon suddenly lowered his shield. Frozen by surprise he didn't finish his movement and an arm was around his head and waist. He grounded himself, threw Simon off him. Magical sparks flew around and he found himself bracing against the fists embedded with magic. His breathing was off, the recovery from Simon's feint was taking too long. His boyfriend wasn't keeping in his punches. He had gotten too distracted.

Simon broke his guard, sending them both sprawling on the floor, tumbling. The impact on the tiled floor knocked the air out of his lungs. But it didn't hurt. He had let his katars slip from his grasp to make sure Simon wouldn't be the one hitting the ground. When they collided to the ground he was perfectly aware of his boyfriend's hand on his ass right before they fell in a tangling mess of limbs.

"Gotcha !"

Simon was grinning from ear to ear. He was out of breath but he couldn't hold back the joy of having beaten Raphael for the first time in a long while from his face. His hair was tousled, his curls stuck out from everywhere. Raphael couldn't keep a scowl from appearing as Simon nudged his hands to pin them down next to his head.

"Is this really necessary ?" He asked, looking at Simon. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes and Raphael felt his annoyance seep away. His boyfriend straddled him to completely immobilize him on the floor. His strength rune was still activated, but he didn't want to use it. He liked having Simon leaning over him.

"Yes, I haven't really beaten you otherwise." A few months or even a year ago Raphael would have quipped a disdainful remark to make the smile on the corner of his boyfriend's lips disappear. But the time of the feuds between Nephilims and Warlocks had died out ever since the war had started.

Raphael would never admit it. 'This' was the only good thing he was fighting for since Valentine Morgenstern had staged the uprising of the Downworlders against the Accords. 'This' was the only thing he felt was worth fighting for. But saying this out loud ? Even just to Simon himself. What he had started to feel for Simon was… too fresh… too _new_. He couldn't possibly ever talk with the warlock about… _love feelings._

Nevertheless, there was no guarantee Simon would ever want to _settle_ with a mortal, and a shadowhunter for that matter. And Raphael was both of those things, one of the best Shadowhunters, right hand man to the head of the New York institute, and irrevocably _mortal._

He would take what he'd get, as long as Simon was willing to give.

"This is non-sens-" There were lips on his mouth before he could utter another word.

Kissing Simon was… more than just nice or warm.

It was spellbinding.

The way their bodies felt or how Simon relaxed against his mouth, the way that he would tremble first before giving in to their embrace. Raphael let hands and fingers caress up to Simon's neck to lose themselves in the brown curls, completely ravaging any kind of styling they had had. The noise at the back of his boyfriend's throat was delightful. Simon moved his lips and Raphael sighed into their kiss. The scratch of Simon's goatee reminded him how much he liked kissing. How much this was something he truly loved.

Simon had given him so much already. A sense of purpose, belonging, friendship, companionship. Everything. Even this. Even kisses to shut him up and the kind of intimacy he craved but so many had refused to give until now.

He cupped Simon's cheek, letting him deepen the kiss and this time Raphael was truly completely lost. Lost in sensations, lost in their kiss, lost in _their _connection. The whole world ceased to exist when he was kissing Simon.

It just reminded him of how much in love he already was and how much more yearning he would feel once the kiss would end. But he also felt happy. How his stomach fluttered and how it made him feel afloat as if he was in a dream.

His fingers tugged gently on the curls and Simon's whole body seemed alight with fire. He took control of the kiss, kissing his boyfriend even deeper, even more sensually. Simon always became a whimpering mess when he did this. One last kiss and he let Simon go up for air.

He looked absolutely disheveled, his lips were kiss-swollen and his eyes were hazy. Whenever Simon's glamour dropped Raphael knew it was an unconscious gesture of unconditional trust, even if Simon wasn't always comfortable with it. He reached out and let his fingers trace his boyfriend's jaw. His thumb caressed the facial hair. The way Simon would always lean into the palm of his hand was sending his mind swimming with emotions.

That was until Simon would realize his glamour had dropped when his thumb ghosted over the ridges of Simon's nose.

His boyfriend became tense. His shoulders became as rigid as a rock and Raphael's heart strained in pain.

"Oh shit," his hand flew in front of his face to cover his bat snout in a pale attempt to hide it. "It appeared again, didn't it ?"

Raphael always tried to not show how much it got to him when Simon was that distressed about his warlock mark. He let go of Simon's face.

"I'm so sorry." There was panic on his face, his eyes were fixed on Raphael to see if and how the shadowhunter would react. There was a light tremble in his hands.

Raphael was grateful they had passed the stage where Simon would just exit the room because he was freaking out. Nonetheless, his boyfriend wasn't good at trying to glamour anything when he was under stress.

"You know I don't mind," said Raphael. Simon was still high strung, trying to find any possible discomfort on Raphael's face. There would be none. "Simon, you know I don't mind."

Sometimes it was enough to just say that, but not today it seemed. Simon needed more than just words. He needed deeds.

"Kiss me." He ordered, trying to keep any emotion from showing on his face. To be matter-of-fact always would sway Simon in his direction.

"Raph-" Simon tried. But he was already relaxing.

"I said kiss me, you annoying warlock." He sat up when he understood that Simon wouldn't be the one breaching the gap between them.

Simon slowly lowered his hands, Raphael couldn't keep back a smile and soon Simon's lips were upon him again. The wetness of his lips and warmth took him again to the spiral of feelings he would feel in the pit of his stomach. He circled his boyfriend's waist to stay steady and to keep afloat in this reality.

It was softer, quieter. Soon Simon just relaxed again, to kiss and let himself be kissed. His distress seemed almost forgotten.

The truth was, it happened more often than not, Simon dropping his glamour by accident. Even if Simon joked about the fact that it was because he was still so young and just over a 100. It almost never happened when others were around, unless Simon was performing a spell or an incantation. And still, Simon had a will made of steel and a talent for concentration that Raphael had yet to notice with other warlocks.

It happened more often when Raphael was around because there was a connection of trust between them. Simon wanted to let go and be himself. Raphael knew that, even if Simon never voiced it. It took effort, to let go, to let the barriers of self-defense go down, years of persecution would do that to a man.

Raphael was glad his boyfriend at least wanted to try. To be his authentic self, still the carefree quipping warlock with obscure old movie references nobody ever saw, but less the warlock persona Simon would put up to be taken seriously.

It made Raphael feel special, privileged, blessed. It made him feel like he had a place at Simon's side, a place where he belonged.

He was just sad he wasn't sure if Simon would ever fall in love with him…

But right now this would do. Them. In the training room. Just them and no one else around to bother them.

Simon's fingers were quickly in his hair and Raphael felt a shiver creep all over his spine. The back of his head had always been a sensitive spot. He let his hand on Simon's waist sneak under the training shirt. The warmth of Simon's body felt good beneath his fingers. He caressed the small of his boyfriend's back. Let his nails graze. Just a little bit.

It's only when Simon sighed he actually dug a bit of his nails into the soft skin beneath them.

It was breathtaking when Simon let go.

Because that was exactly what he did at this very instant.

And Raphael felt his heart soar to the skies.

It was easy, just them, them making out. But them to another dimension. His strength rune was still activated when he held Simon close to him to switch their positions. There was a small yelp from his boyfriend but also a grunt, eager hands losing themselves in his hair and the spreading of legs so Raphael could reach whatever he wanted.

The feeling of the flat shaven stomach was enough to let his mind wander to more inappropriate ideas. He let his nails trail over every inch of skin. Simon's whole body responded with a tensing of muscles and a muffled moan against his lips.

His other hand was on the nape of Simon's neck while his elbow is helping him for support. He tugged at the curls, liking how Simon broke their kiss to moan even more loudly. A moan that clearly became a whimper when Raphael dug his nails into his right pectoral.

He dragged his nails down, let the skin get caught and burned by their journey south… All the way down. The whimper of pleasure echoed between them when Raphael let his hand wander and go in between the folds of the training trousers.

The whimper became a hiss of pain. Something Raphael absorbed into a kiss as his thumb pushed lightly on the pressure point on Simon's hip seam. Hands scrambled to grab a fistful of his T-shirt as Simon's lips opened up for Raphael's tongue.

Simon was at his most beautiful like this.

Yielding against his hand and lips.

He pushed on the pressure point even harder, massaging the spot and Simon's fist gently punched him against the chest. It earned him a grunt from Raphael. He liked it rough and the fighting back before the giving in. Simon letting himself being manhandled like this was everything. Another push on the pressure point made Simon shift his hips, not sure if he was trying to escape the pain or leaning into it. But Simon always chose the latter.

Raphael liked the tension, the expectations, the fact that Simon was letting himself be vulnerable and let his boyfriend pin him under him. Raphael always liked to feel in control. To tower over them, to be everything to them, to be the one that brought pleasure and pain without wanting it for himself. Only a handful had ever accepted his ministrations and still accepted his boundaries within them.

He felt himself so lucky to have found a man that accepted him to his core, listened to his needs, his wishes, his heart.

If only he could work up the courage to ask if Simon would ever fall in love with him. Because Raphael had been all in ever since their first night together.

Simon's arousal was poking against his stomach. He smirked and Simon whimpered because of it. He knew what was coming.

He spread his legs further apart to let Raphael do whatever he wanted.

Raphael's hand traveled past the rim of Simon's underwear. Simon sighed when Raphael's fingers ghosted over his erection. It was a treat to see Simon so eager.

Simon's back arched and he let go of Raphael's lips once more to just pant loudly in his boyfriend's ear. Raphael groaned and nudged his thumb into Simon's scrotum right in between his balls. The jolt of pain took Simon's body by surprise. Nerves lit with a tension ready to burst.

"Fuck, R-Raphael."

The whimper of pain was like an electric surge traveling all over him. His boyfriend breathed in pain and Raphael couldn't help himself to massage the pressure point even harder. Seeing Simon like this was mind numbingly pleasing…

"Argh…"

Simon held him close, buried his nose in his chest. His breathing was already erratic. He pushed himself into Raphael's hand, looking for a certain friction Raphael almost never gave him unless he begged. Raphael inhaled Simon's scent as his boyfriend nuzzled his shirt. The spiced cologne hadn't worn off yet, even if they had been training for an hour or two.

"Hngm…Please, Raphael."

Raphael bit his lip, glad Simon couldn't see him. He wouldn't have been able to keep himself from just giving in. He shifted his thumb to nudge the pressure point right above the other one. Simon whimpered again, rocking his hips to get something… anything. Raphael could feel the exact moment when Simon decided to beg like he needed to.

"Please…Si-" Simon froze. His hand let go of Raphael's shirt. "There is someone coming."

It took a second or two for Raphael to understand what his boyfriend had said. He couldn't hear anything, but then again Simon had echolocation which rivalled any hearing or awareness runes. He breathed out in relief. Not quite over the sudden surge of panic he had felt when his boyfriend had so brutally stopped what they were doing.

"Dios mio, you made me scared for a second."

He retracted his hand from beneath Simon's clothes. There was a hidden sigh of disappointment. From the both of them. Raphael sat back on his knees to let Simon wriggle his way up as well. There was a tinge of pride when he watched his warlock boyfriend recast his glamour. Whenever they did that kind of stuff… Simon would always come out of it more focused and grounded.

"We should probably liberate this room. Unless you still had things you wanted to work out ?"

Simon gestured around them. The computerized pillars were still broken down and there was rubble everywhere. At least it would only take one line of code to clean all of this up.

"Damn we made a mess."

The goofy smile Simon glanced at him made Raphael's resolve crumble. He tugged on Simon's shirt, kissing his boyfriend briefly on the lips before letting him go again. Simon's eyes were dilated and full of hope.

"Bedroom ?"

The man who would have been able to say no to these eyes had yet to be born.

"Bedroom."

The end


End file.
